Accolades
Please note: the term "Accolades" is not an official term verified by the game developers FGOL. Accolades are messages that appear when an event occurs during gameplay. Accolades are most prominent in Hungry Shark Evolution, though it appeared as early as Hungry Shark Trilogy. Accolades are often puns especially when referring to a specific kill of an animal or thing. There is an extensive variety of accolades for all sorts of occurrences in game, and the events which cause accolades, and their messages, are listed here. The following list may be inaccurate and/or be missing information. Contributions will be greatly appreciated. General Accolades The following accolades are earned after a creature is killed. * Binge Bonus! - This accolade is earned on the 2x multiplier bonus. * Chomp Fest! - This accolade appears on the 4x multiplier bonus. * Super Scoff! '''- This accolade is earned after achieving a 6x multiplier bonus. * '''Mega Munch! - This accolade occurs on the 8x multiplier bonus. Hungry Shark Trilogy Accolades Earned from Specific Kills * Vitamin Sea - Eating a school of fishes in Sea of Despair. * Crabaholic - Eating a crab. * Slam Dunk - Eating a Pelican in air. * In-Flight Meal - Eating a Pelican in air, similar to the Paraglider in Space. * Surface Tension - Eating a Flying Fish * Death From Above - Eating a human from above. * Man Burger - Eating a Dynamite Fisher. * Beached! - Beaching * Top of the Food Chain - Eating an Enemy Shark. * Crabtastic - Eating a crab. * Crab Soup - Eating a crab. * Barbecuda - Eating a Barracuda. * Shoal Bonus! - Eating a different creatures after combo. * Terror from the Deep - Eating an Anglerfish. * Top of the Food Chain - Eating an Enemy Shark. * Fish Cake - Eating a School of Fish. * Playbuoy - Eating a Doughnut Man. * Taste Like Chicken - Eating a Human. * Burp! - Eating a Diver. * Loony Tuna - Eating a School of Tuna. * Stuffed Calamari - Eating a Squid * Jawed - Eating an Enemy Shark. * Shark De Triomphe - Eating an Enemy Shark. * Stinger! - Being stung by a Stingray. * Scuba Scoffing - Eating a Diver. * Smash and Grab - Eating a Dynamite Fisher. * Hunk Chunks - Eating a Human. * Skipjack Surprise - Eating a School of Tuna. * Penguin Pick Up - Eating a Penguin. * Ice Burger - Eating a Penguin. * Frozen Food - Eating a Penguin. * Spiked! - Being stung by a Lionfish. * Lashed! - Being attacked by a Squid. * PVC Fun! - Eating a Doughnut Man. * I Expect You To Die - Eating an unnamed Human. (Secret Lair) * Severance Pay - Eating a Wheelchair Boss henchmen. * How About No? - Eating the Wheelchair Boss. * Gate Unlocked! - Unlocking the Gate through the Sea of Despair. * Meat Feast - Eating a Human from the Sea of Despair. * Steak Night! - Eating a Shark Finner. * Gutted! - Eating a Human from the Sea of Despair. * Leftovers - Eating a Chum. * That is Well Pelican - Eating a Pelican. * Got Crabs - Eating a Crab. * Snapper Trapper - Eating a Gulper eel. Accolades Earned from Injury * Sleeping with the Fishes - Death * Bottom of the Food Chain - Death * Toxic! - Getting intoxicated by a Toxic Barrel. * Slick! - Getting slicked by an oil. * Yuk! - Eating a Jellyfish. * Burn! - Being burned by a Volcanic jet. * Chomped! - Being bitten by an Enemy Shark. Hungry Shark Evolution Accolades Earned from Specific Kills * 5 A Day - 'School of tropical fish * '''Over the Moon! - 'Moon (the 3.4 edible full moon) * 'School's Out! - '''School of tropical fish * '''Snack Attack! '- School of tropical fish * '''Coral Thief! - School of tropical fish * Fish Soup! - School of tropical fish * Dolphin Friendly! - School of tuna fish * Tuna Steak! - School of tuna fish * Tuna Chunks! - School of Tuna * No Mayo! - School of Tuna * Spicy Wings! - School of flying fish * Flap Jack! - School of flying fish * Wiped Out! - School of sardines * Every Last One! '''- School of sardines * '''Swallow The Leader! - School of sardines * Delicacy! - Lionfish * Lion Tamer! '- Lion fish * '''Puff Pastry! '- Pufferfish * 'Blow Out! '- Pufferfish * 'Sail Away! '- Sailfish * '''Fintastic! - Sailfish * Plain Sailing! '- Sailfish * '''Jelly Belly! '- Jellyfish * '''Reef Raider! - Tropical Fish * Crunch! '''- Turtle * '''Max Boost! - Turtle * Turbo Turtle! '''- Turtle * '''Bellycan! - Pelican * Pelican Picnic! '- Pelican * '''Pelican Porkout! '- Pelican * 'Baby Back Ribs! '- Seal Pup * 'Baby Food! -' Seal Pup * 'Get Ski! '- Jetski * 'Fast food! '- Jetski * '''Land Grab! - Beach Bystanders * Sun Scream! - Beach Bystanders or Swimmers * Protein Shake! '- Swimmer * '''Free Range! '- Swimmer * '''Takeaway! - Swimmer * Arrrgh! '- Swimmer * '''Man Eater! '- Swimmer * 'Meat Feast! -' Swimmer * '''Hunk Chunks! - Male Swimmer * Dinner Date! '''- Female Swimmer * '''Donut! -Doughnut Man * Junk Food! '- Doughnut Man * '''Ring Stinger! '- Doughnut Man * '''Saturated Fat! - Doughnut Man * Danger Mangler! - Paraglider * Aqualunch! '- Diver * '''Scuba Snack! '- Diver * 'Smash and Grab! -' Fisherman * 'Man Burger! -' Fisherman * '''King Size Meal! - The King of Summer * Regicide! - The King of Summer * Ooh, Snap! -''' Enemy Mr. Snappy * 'Down in One! '- Breaking a large diving cage or Destroying a Shark Finning Boat * 'Cajun Chicken! '- Eating people inside a diving cage * 'Sitting Duck! '- Eating people inside a diving cage * 'Panic Attack! '- Eating people inside a diving cage * '''Tummy Ache! - Destroying/eating content of diving cage * Shark Man!!! '- Shark Man * '''Man Burger! '- Fisherman * '''Smash and Grab! - Fisherman * That's Crate! - Crate * Gotta Lotta Bottle '- Bottle * '''Boom bang-a-bang! '- any Mine (Small, Mega, or Death Mines) * '''Super Snack! - Killing a Giant Crab * Mega Meal! '- Killing a Giant Crab * '''Giant Tyrant '- Killing a Giant Crab * '''Fin-ished! - Destroying a Shark Finning Boat * Revenge Attack! '- Shark Finner or Harpoon Boat Man * '''High Tea! -' Harpoon Boat Man * 'In-Flight Snack! -' Paraglider (only in Space) * '''Needed a Bigger Boat! - Destroying a Small Fishing Boat (quote from Jaws) * Top Chum! - 'Flying Great White * '''Roboflop! -' Enemy Robo Shark * 'Winging It! -' Biplane * 'Full of Stars! -' Stars * 'Full of Love! -' Hearts (Valentine Day Event Exclusive) * 'Pop! -' Weather Balloon * 'Wheel Tasty! '- Eating humans or pelicans on land (Skateboard required) * 'Meals on Wheels! '- Eating humans or pelicans on land (Skateboard required) * 'Smorgasbord! '- Eating humans or pelicans on land (Skateboard required) * 'Turkey Terror! '- Eating Turkey Fish * 'Penguin Soup '- Eating Penguins (only available at Christmas Wonderland) * '''Walking in the Air - Eating Snowmen (only available at Christmas Wonderland) * Penguin Pudding - Eating Penguins (only available at Christmas Wonderland) * Snappy Feet '''- Eating Penguins (only available at Christmas Wonderland) * '''Carrot Nose Nosh - Eating Snowmen (only available at Arctic Land} Accolades Earned From Injury The following accolades appear if your shark is injured. * Aquapuncture! - Pricked by puffer fish * Prickly! - Injured by puffer fish * Ouch! - Various sources, such as from being bitten or stung * Stung! - Stung by jellyfish * Toxic!- Toxic Barrel * Yuck!- Toxic Barrel * Bang! '''- Mine * '''Kaboom! - Mega Mine * Venom!- Lion Fish * Avoid Me! '- Lion Fish * '''Flesh Wound! '- Bit by Evil Hammerhead Shark * '''Shark Attack! - Bit by Evil Reef Shark or Evil Great White Shark * Air Jaws! - '''Bit by Flying Great White * '''Bite! - Bit by Evil Hammerhead Shark * Nipped! '- Bit by Evil Reef Shark or nipped by Crab * '''Jawed! '- Bit by Evil Reef Shark or Evil Great White Shark * '''Hammer Horror! - Bit by Hammerhead shark * Gulp! - Gulper fish * En Garde! - Stabbed by Sailfish. * Shark Kebab! - Stabbed by Sailfish. * Navy Seal! '''- Bitten by Seal Pup * '''Speared! - Speared by spear-wielding diver * Stab! - Stabbed by knife-wielding diver * Knife Attack! - Stabbed by knife-wielding diver * Chomp! '''- Bit by angler fish * '''Blender! - Injured by jet ski * Hack! - Shark Finner * Pinched! '''- Small crabs * '''Snap! - Nipped by giant crab * Turkey Terror! -''' Charged at by Turkey Fish * 'Barbed! - '''Stabbed by Stingray. Accolades Earned from Sunken Treasures * 'Shark of the Covenant '- Find the 'Shark of the Covenant' sunken treasure. * 'Wakaba - Find the 'Wakaba' sunken treasure. * Framed Picture of an Egg '- Find the 'Framed Picture of an Egg' sunken treasure in the ''Kempy Cave. * 'The Leaning Tower of Pisa '-''' 'Find the 'Leaning Tower of Pisa' sunken treasure. * 'Bog Brush - 'Find the 'Bog Brush' sunken treasure. * 'Electric Guitar - Find the 'electric guitar' sunken treasure. * Ghetto Blaster '- Find the 'Ghetto Blaster' sunken treasure. * 'Jade Dragon '- Find the 'Jade Dragon' sunken treasure in the ''Angler Nest. * 'Moon On A Stick '- Find the 'Moon on a Stick' sunken treasure. * '''Lucky Horseshoe - Find the 'Lucky Horseshoe' sunken treasure. Health-Based Accolades * Health Critical '- When your shark's health is very low * '''Starving '- When your shark's health is low. * 'Life's A Beach! '- Death * '''Shark Fin Soup - Death Trivia * Several accolades were added and removed from the course of the game. For instance, in Update 3.4, Space-related accolades were added. Category:Article stubs Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Hungry Shark: Night Category:Hungry Shark: Part 3 Category:Hungry Shark: Part 2 Category:Hungry Shark: Part 1 Category:Mechanics Category:Stats Category:Unofficial Category:Common in all instalments